The Rolling Stones
Info The Rolling Stones are a phenomenal rock band who rivaled The Beatles in popularity. Brown Sugar is about slavery during the colonial era.'' Have You Seen Your Mother Baby'' has a longer title in Europe. The Stones were banned from the Ed Sullivan Show after refusing to censor one of their songs. The group went disco with Shattered and Miss You. The Stones also hosted the ill-fated Altamont Concert in California, where Hell's Angels acting as security assaulted a fan. Mother's Little Helper ''is about a sedative. The female singer in ''Gimme Shelter sang so powerfully that she had a miscarriage days later. The Stones started out, like many bands of the time, covering earlier artists. Mick Jagger is known for having begun cute, but quickly becoming ugly, and for having big lips. Their name derives from a line in the song I'm A Man by Muddy Waters. In 2002 the Stones released a new single entitled Don't Stop. Their iconic tongue logo debuted on the Mexican version of Sticky Fingers. One of their albums featured a pair of pants which originally had a working zipper which, when unzipped, would have a balloon inflate. For obvious reasons, as well as reducing labor and costs, future releases of the albums did not include this feature. The album Between the Buttons featuerd naked women, but was censored by random stickers. However, when carefully removed, the album was still censored by blurring the ladies' private parts. The song Sympathy for the Devil as well as the album Their Satanic Majesty's Request obviously caused controversy, but the band has denied any connections to Satanism. Rolling Stone Magazine ranked them high on their lists for "greatest songs" and "greatest artists" of all time, for obvious reasons. As can be expected, they did a cover of Bob Dylan's Like a Rolling Stone. ''Their album Beggars Banquet featured artwork depicting a derelict restroom, but was censored to an RSVP card. The original artwork was used in subsequent releases. Their song ''As Tears Go By is believed to have been a response to The Beatles' Yesterday. ''The Rolling Stones performed the halftime show to Super Bowl XL. Member Ronnie Wood also performed for Faces. Their performance at the halftime show was censored after the "wardrobe malfunction" controversy. People also criticized the choice, believing that, since the Super Bowl was being held in Detroit, that a Motown artist should have been chosen. Genres Hard Rock Blues Rock Garage Rock Pop Rock Psychedelic Rock Punk Disco Songs It's All Over Now Satisfaction Angie Mother's Little Helper Brown Sugar Wild Horses Beast of Burden Miss You Start Me Up Paint it Black Gimme Shelter You Can't Always Get What You Want Have You Seen Your Mother Baby Sympathy for the Devil Jumpin' Jack Flash Ruby Tuesday Honky Tonk Women Under My Thumb Street Fighting Man It's Only Rock and Roll Time is on My Side Get Off My Cloud Let's Spend the Night Together I'm Free Little T&A (She's a Little Rock and Roll) 19th Nervous Breakdown The Last Time Mixed Emotions Influences Bo Diddley Bob Dylan Muddy Watters Parody In the eighties, the Rolling Stones had a hit with ''Start Me Up. This hit was used in the nineties for Windows 95 commercials. These ads were later parodied with a song about how "Windows 95 sucks". They have been referenced multiple times in popular internet cartoon Homestar RunnerCategory:Blues Rock Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame Inductees Category:Sixties Category:British Invasion Category:Garage Rock Category:Psychedelic Rock Category:Hard Rock Category:Super Bowl Performers Category:Pop Rock Category:Soft Rock Category:Baroque Pop Category:Disco Category:Folk Rock Category:Rock and Roll Category:Saturday Night Live performers Category:Punk Category:Alternative Category:Folk Category:Country Rock Category:Funk Rock Category:Roots Rock Category:New Wave Category:Power Pop Category:Acid Rock Category:Stoner Metal